The present invention relates to a new and useful transportation system, system components, and process.
Current mass transit or public transportation systems tend to be closed loop, scheduled systems. That is, they provide transportation from one point in the system to another on a scheduled basis. Passengers must follow a schedule and stop at locations between their starting point and their end point. Passengers must also ride in a closed vehicle with all other passengers wishing to travel that route at that time.
Schedules are built based on complex formulas factoring the number and capacity of vehicles, and the expected number of passengers by time of day. The cost of the vehicles and the fuel to run them must be balanced against the expected ridership. Based on the results of the analysis a schedule is created. Often the resulting schedule provides transportation no more the a few times a day if the route is long. Short routes are more of a problem if the traffic is high, transport is required every few minutes, demanding more vehicles which will sit idle when demand is low. Demand for transport varies by time so often schedules change by day of week and time of day.
Because of the compromises made in designing and implementing closed, scheduled mass transit systems, such systems are used only by those who have no other choice. Ridership then is primarily determined by population density and the availability of other modes of travel. Therefore, most public transportation systems are busy for only short periods of time and the facilities utilization is too low to generate revenue sufficient to meet the cost of construction or even the operating costs.
In addition, in addressing issues involved in freeway traffic applicant noted there is an inherent instability in a system of independent vehicles all trying to maintain a relative constant speed and distance. Instability waves develop which grow in intensity over time and with the number of vehicles. This results in slow stop and go travel as traffic volume grows. Also, city traffic congestion can gridlock as high volume intersections backup into each other causing a virtually complete stand still in the movement of vehicles. Current city streets and freeways have a volume limit which is often exceeded during “Rush Hour” causing excessive delays and lost time. Clearly a new transportation method is needed that preserves the freedom of travel now enjoyed by driving one's own vehicle, avoids traffic congestion and improves travel safety.